Raika Clan
The is a prestigious, well-respected clan originating from the Land of Lightning. During the early years of the Land of Lightning and Kumo, they were highly influential clan, holding sway over the village and claiming both the First and Second Raikage as members. They were heralded as the head of all of Kumo's noble clans, as well as the possessors of a unknown kekkei genkai. They were one of the few clans to survive Toneri Ōtsutsuki's moon dropping. Background Founding The clan can trace its lineage back to the first Warring States Period, where they often met the Senju and Uchiha on the battlefield, earning the two clans' respect for their prowess and adaptability. They became a leading clan in the founding of Kumo, in large part because of their leader becoming the First Raikage. During the early years, they enjoyed a large slice of influence in the village, with many clan members in prominent positions such as Head Ninja and ANBU, besides the Raikage office. They were considered the rivals of the Kōdzuki Clan, though the initially the rivalry was one-sided in their favor. However, with the influx of other clans and people into the Land of Lightning and Kumo, their influence dwindled, though they remained a noble clan within Kumo, as the other clans knew of their power. They are also well-known for their love of smiting fools and rivals as well as their disgust for things/people that show weakness, prompting them to smite them as well. Abilities The Raika were known for their lightning prowess, being the creators of the Lightning Release Chakra Mode as well as unique variations of lightning. They are also known for their exceptional speed and strength, both derived from a history of training the body as well as the mind. While many go on to have exceptional skills in lightning and its derivative KGs, there are a few that awaken a unique and rare KG that unlocks the clan's hidden potential in lightning and electricity. Tenkigan is the true might of the Raika Clan. The dōjutsu itself is largely unrelated to the three great dōjutsu, however its power and abilities are said to be more than a match for each. Among its abilities is the power to predict the weather phenomenons that are yet to occur, as well as the ability to see and detect elemental chakra and elemental chakra signatures. This extends to advanced natures such as KG and KT, and it allows the user to see a person's affinity as well as any dormant KG and KT, allowing the user to know the person's abilities even before they do. Besides this, it can also tell the difference between actual weather and man-made phenomenons without the user having to be present. The eye itself also gives the user control over the yin aspect of the world, in this case the ability to create and empower weather phenomenons. This ability even extends to controlling the preexisting weather conditions for the benefit of the user. The eye itself is said to be exceptionally rare, as even the First Raikage, a prominent and powerful member of the Raika Clan, was said to not possess it. (More to Come) Members *Mezame Raika *Okuyuki Raika *Susamajī Raika *Akarui Raika *Hinobe Raika *Amaihana Raika *Jisoku Raika (By Marriage) *Misora Raika (By Marriage) Trivia *Though it remains unconfirmed at this time, it is theorized that the Third Raikage and Fourth Raikage were members of this clan. The strongest suggestion for this theory is their use of the clan's hiden as well as possessing significant proficiency with the Lightning Release. **It is also highly possible that several of Kumo's jinchūriki have descended from this clan as well, particularly Yugito Nii and Blue B. Though Killer B was adopted into this clan after becoming A's tag team partner, it is unknown if he possesses actual lineage. It is considered plausible given his compatibility however. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality